The present invention relates to solid fuel ramjets, and more particularly to a tube-in-hole combination injector and port cover.
One of the requirements of an integral rocket-ramjet (IRR) is to separate the low pressure air manifold system from the combustion chamber during the high pressure solid booster operation. This usually requires an ejectable port cover that is eliminated during the transition period between solid propellant booster tailoff and SFRJ sustain ignition. However, it is always desirable to eliminate ejecta and improve reliability by reducing parts flying within the motor during transition.